1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system using a contactless identification tag, and a position information management system to manage position information of a predetermined article by using the data communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a system in a library or the like where a wireless IC card is stuck to a book. Information on the IC card located inside an area is read out by a reader/writer installed in each block of a bookshelf, and then the information is sent to a system for book management. Thereby books stored in the bookshelf are managed by the system. In this system, by comparing the shelf number associated to each block of the bookshelf and the shelf number stored in the IC card, it is possible to know whether a book exists in a block having a shelf number.
In the above-described conventional system, detection of whether a book exists in a correct position of a bookshelf or not can be accomplished. However, in cases where a book has fallen near the bookshelf, or a book is placed on top of the bookshelf, the system cannot detect the location of such books, which is near the bookshelf but not stored in the bookshelf.
Accordingly, the present invention has been developed in view of the unsolved problems which conventional technologies have, and an advantage of the invention is to provide a contactless data communication system, a position information management system, a contactless identification tag, a data communication system, a contactless identification tag control program, and a data communication system control program, which are suitable for managing position information of a predetermined article.